


tutor: a Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery imagine

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: ...is it puppy crush if it CAN become canon? anyways, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LET ME ROMANCE FELIX ROSIER 2k18, Multi, POV First Person, Puppy Love, for safety measures i tagged it as underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: First year Slytherin reader has a puppy crush on their prefect-slash-tutor Felix Rosier.





	tutor: a Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery imagine

I pointed my wand at him. " _Flipendo!"_

He was knocked a few feet back, but the prefect managed himself and got back on his feet, his dark hair disheveled and some kind of smirk plastered on his face. He smoothed his locks. "Good one.  _Expelliarmus!_ "

My wand flew right out my grip; I fetched it. Huffing, I chose the option to be aggressive, but was countered by Felix's defensive option.

He grinned wickedly and fished a vial out of his pocket. Though I disliked Snape's subject and he never explained much, I recognized the content as Wiggenweld Potion. ' _A complex healing potion of some renown_ ' was its description in my textbook.

He drank the liquid and wiped his lips, forcing me to turn my attention to it. He's cute.  _Focus_. I willed myself to snap out of it. Not much happened to his physique, but I imagined he experienced increase in his stamina.

I chose a sneak attack, but Felix chose to be aggressive, and I lost the chance yet again.

" _Flipendo_!"

I was knocked off and hit my head on the training ground hard. Realizing my defeat, I groaned and rubbed the source of pain.

Felix chuckled and approached me, offering his hand. "You need to be wiser, Y/L/N. Next time you got a chance to revive your health, take it."

I pout and took his hand, standing up. "Easy for you to say. You're smart and experienced."

He looked at me, amused, as I dusted my uniform. We made our way back to the common room. "Are you not?"

"I'm a first year, Felix!"

"And?" He turned his gaze away from me—something I never thought I'd be disappointed of. "I've heard quite some professors are fond of how talented you are."

I almost snorted. "Talented in terms of breaking school rules, yeah. But how did you know?"

"I told you, words spread fast in Hogwarts." He opened the common room door for me. As soon as I stepped in, Felix following behind, I caught Rowan wiggling eyebrows at me. I sent Rowan a threatening look.

Felix patted me on the back. "Better study harder next time, Y/L/N." He walked to his room with a smug smirk on his features. "Wouldn't want to loose another duel."

"Oh, I'll get you next time, Rosier."

**Author's Note:**

> 'THEY'RE ELEVEN' why do you think they call it puppy crush? anyways if you don't think i nominate Our Love is God from Heathers the Musical as theme song for Felix/MC's relationship thEN YOU'RE WRONG, INCORRECT


End file.
